


A Night in Stormcage

by slsscifiandart



Series: Doctor Armada [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Submissive Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/slsscifiandart
Summary: River and 11's first sex in Stormcage...well, how I would write it I guess? ^__^'





	A Night in Stormcage

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this ship...and femdom. I'm sure their sex is probably a bit more hardcore in 'canon' than this silly little smut. But...eh. I don't like writing hardcore smut. hardcore smut to me looks best as a visual than a fic in my honest opinion. I'll warm up to it maybe. Even though it not much porn...going to put it as explicit anyway? And I don't know if timelords have a proper name for the gametes that isn't sperm/cum/whatever. >=T

It all started with a question that buzzed in 11’s head. He pondered about River’s question in the console room. He did visit River briefly for the first time in Stormcage not too long back. But, that time something else came up.  _ Ever had sex in prison? _ For all he knew, he  _ may _ have? But, trying to dig that far in his mind to remember was proving to be a hassle, and he knew it. He’s surely had recreational sex at some point before. That much he knew. Either way, he wasn’t one for dwelling too much on the past regarding his past faces anyway. 

After all, he was planning to visit Stormcage again to visit River. Granted, he was rather worried still. His “death” was why she was still there after-all and he couldn’t help but feel guilty over it. Even if River forgave him at some point. Right now, he shifted back to the questions that won’t stop ringing.  _ But  _ **_why_ ** _ did she ask that? Just what is she trying to suggest with that question? _ To him, River wasn’t someone he could always figure out her intentions. Hell in high heels may have been one of his descriptors for River. Well, one of them so far. 

Either way, he did plan on visiting her again. But, he was going to have to be a bit careful. As far as to why River Song was there, the universe assumed he’s dead. So he was technically a “dead man” traveling around in time and space. “How about we visit River eh, old girl?” he looked up at the console before proceeding to pilot the ship to a point of time in Stormcage. 

To his surprise, instead of winding up in the visiting center, the TARDIS materialized into the cell room. It was also to River's surprise. But unlike the Doctor, she managed to transition from a surprised look to the usual smirk and energy she gave off. “Hello, sweetie.” 

“River…” he looked around to see of there was a guard showing up. He had to be careful they don’t see him like he tried meeting her last time. 

“Oh don’t worry. Honestly, I think they’re used to me breaking in and out enough they don’t really bother much at this point. Anyway, any reason for the visit?” she asked.

The doctor let out a deep breath. “Well, last time, you asked me a rather...blunt question.”

“Oh? You don’t mean the-oh. Doctor. I wasn’t being serious when I asked that!”

“I don’t really remember if I-wait  _ what?”  _ his eyes widened from surprise.

“Come on! Between the two of us, that face of yours isn’t really cut out for jail time,” she chuckled. “Honestly, Doctor.”

“Oi! I have you know I’ve had my share of prison time,” he crossed his arms. 

“More like in prison for piercing people with that chin than murder,” she jested.

“Oi! There’s nothing wrong with my chin.”

“So you say. I guess since you’re here and all, how about some fun?”

“What? In  _ here _ ?” he started to blush a bit from the idea. “Y-you mean...have  _ sex _ ?  _ Here? _ ”

River let out a sigh. “Just stay put. I’ll go bring some things from the TARDIS,” she rolled her eyes.

Much to 11’s dumbfound confusion, he did remain still as he heard the TARDIS doors open and close. River came back with a box of things. Which made 11 have more questions in his mind than answers. “...I don’t recall  _ that  _ ever being in the TARDIS.”

“Well, that’s between me and the TARDIS you see.”

He gave a look of disbelief as he looked back to the TARDIS in disbelief, mouth open and eyes looking as if he was offended from something.  _ Et tu? _ He thought. 

“Well, I don’t have all day. So, let’s get started. Take off your clothes. I’ll take off mine.”

This just made the Doctor blush deeper.  _ I really am having sex in jail! _ Not like he was going to protest. Okay, maybe a bit before yielding. “Ok  _ fine _ ,” he proceeded to strip off his clothes. “But, can you at least explain what’s in that box of yours? You know I don’t like not knowing things…” he sighed, a small hint of whining present in his tone.

River looked back at him before looking back at the box while taking off her clothes. “Honestly, I’m sure it’s not something new to you anyway. How about we make it challenging,” she opened the box to take out a pair of wrist cuffs and an eye mask. “Put on the eye mask and these cuffs. This is so you don’t cheat in the game.”

“Why would wearing wrist cuffs...what do these have to do with it? I understand the eye mask…” 

“Put them on. Trust me, it’ll make the game a lot more interesting. Also, stop asking questions. It’s beginning to kill the mood. Honestly.” 

“...fine.” He gave in and proceeded to put on the cuffs and the eye wear. Somehow. “I have a feeling I know where this is going…”

“If you know, then why are you asking?” she asked.

“Well,  _ I’ve had sex before River _ . You think I wander around in time and space as a virgin?”

“You do tend to  _ act _ like one sometimes. So it’s hard to tell really,” she retorted.

“...shut up!”

River just snickered from that. “Anyways, get on the bed. Still prepping things here so relax for a bit. You’ll be next.”

He lied down on the bed, back facing the ceiling and face on the pillow, more of a way to hide his grumbling if anything. He eventually felt something spreading his ankles apart. “Ok, this is one of those things that keep your legs apart, right?”

“Spreader bar.”

“How rather...kinky of you.”

“Should you really be surprised? It’s not the first time. I do admit, I’ve been rather rusty ever since being sentenced jail time after ‘killing you’.”

“...I suppose I shouldn’t be. Maybe just a few zones for now? Gradually build back up next few times?” 

He then felt a collar on his neck. “A collar? Doesn’t that take away the fun of with the…”

“Well consider me saving that spot for later instead of leaving marks  _ now _ ,” she refuted. Let’s see if you can guess the next one…”

All of a sudden now, he could feel something being wrapped around him. It felt like synthetic rope of some sort. Oh boy...one of those fancy ones as some way to decorate the person tied with it no doubt. He definitely didn’t see rope play being added to this. Or a point since it was more of decoration in his opinion. “A rope…”

“Yep,” she started adding lubricant on her fingers and traced her fingers just outside his anus. 

“River...those wouldn’t happen to be  _ fingers _ are they?” he asked, the teasing causing him to buckle still. It’s not like he could move cause of the cuffs, spreader bar, and rope on him anyway. 

She lied next to him on the bed, wearing nothing but lipstick and a strap on. “Correct,” she indicated a small “prize” by gently inserting one finger inside his anus and using her free hand to trace a finger around his back. 

He could hear himself panting on top of the pillow, the moaning sounds only subtly appearing as she continued the motions, even gradually adding another finger in. He was now tilting his head to the side as he was alternating back and forth between suppressing faint moans and panting. He was already wearing an eye mask but his eyes closed underneath as he grasped the bedsheets. 

He was too into it that only after a bit, he realized that he didn’t feel fingers inside his anus. In fact, it felt something alternating between big and small as it was penetrating back and forth. “Ah...ok I know this one...a vibrator?”

“Hmmm...it does vibrate. Not a vibrator though. Think sphere shaped?” she hinted. Since he got it wrong, she increased the intensity. Not by much though. Just enough for him to feel a bit of the difference. 

“Sphe...nnng…ana...anal beads!” 

“You seem to know quite a bit about these toys. Doctor.”

“I’m o...ver ni...nine hundred.”

“So you are. Well, you convinced me. Definitely not a virgin for sure,” she laughed. “Honestly you striked more of a vanilla sex type. This is a completely new side I’m seeing…perhaps I’ve been only spoiling you with vanilla sex and maybe an occasional vibrator here and there...”

Seeing as he was struggling to form words in this state...he figured doing the explaining telepathically.  _ I mean...you’re not wrong?  _

_ Hmm? So you mean...this is your first time? _

_...eh. In a while I suppose? I don't really remember. I do know I'm more of a hands on person rather than toys. So, they’re usually rare...and usually for the other partner. I don’t really...remember too well honestly. Usually more focused on present than past.  _

_ So, you mean it’s a first time having other toys used on you, specifically? I sort of find it hard to believe but I’ll give you benefit of the doubt cause it’s clear you tend to forget. _

_...yeah? _

_ Glad to be your first in something, at least first time in a while for you... _ She had a small smile and stopped for a bit. “How about you turn around for a bit?”

The Doctor complied and turned around. River took notice of how his penis was acting. It looked as if it was in the contractions progress at the moment. She had the option of either delaying it through the use of another toy or going fast. Naturally, she opted something to help delay them for a bit. She was far from done. She carefully took out something and layered some lube around it. “Please try to not flinch. It will likely hurt a bit…”

The doctor tried to speak words. “Wha...what are you…” he squeaked out a sound as he felt something being inserted...in his urethra?

“...too uncomfortable?”

_ ‘m fine...just took me for a surprise there. Sounding...could never really be used to it so I don’t really do that sort of thing… _

_ Shall I take it out then? If it’s not comfortable for you, I- _

_ It’s fine River. I mean...only if you’re the one doing it I guess? I don’t know?  _

_...I’ll make sure to ask next time.  _

_ I mean...all this is still a new experience for me...it doesn’t hurt. Just a bit uncomfortable cause I never had anything placed in there before…not really bothered with it there now cause of this talking. Heh heh… _

River opted to distract him with a vibrator inserted in his anus and proceeding to provide face play for him. 11 just naturally moved according to River’s hand motions. She already took off the blindfold as she continued. Sometimes, 11s eyes opened half way, mostly to see the expression on River’s face as she was doing all this for him. All while letting out his moans in motion. He even sometimes moaned her name. 

He could feel her putting the blindfold back on him as she began to place bite marks around his shoulder, ending each one with a kiss that left lipstick marks on the spot. He then felt the collar being opened up and he could feel the bites continue as he naturally closed his eyes under the blindfold. He then felt her lips touching his and both motioned into a kiss while trying to suppress their moans.

He did enjoy what she was giving him. But, he felt he would enjoy it more if he could see her face while receiving such pleasure. Maybe he could pencil that suggestion for another time. He then felt her moving his body back into the initial position as he felt the vibrator being gently pulled out and the collar placed back on. “Ready for the finale. Just say the safe word whenever you want me to stop earlier, ok?”

_ Yeah. What’s the safe word? Well, what was it again? _

_ Yowzah. _

_ Oh. Right! _

He could slowly feel something penetrating in his anus as he felt River placing herself on top of him and then moving them sideways so his penis didn’t get sandwiched in between River and the mattress. Besides, thrusting was a bit challenging and she didn’t want to hurt him in the middle of trying to thrust in such position versus the current one they both were in. 

The height difference between them was going to be a challenge. But, she was going to give it a go as she began thrusting back and forth. Sometimes she motioned still so the vibrations can tap onto his prostate for a bit in between thrusts.

The Doctor could feel his penis ejaculation trying to push the sounding device out gradually. Yet, he could feel a hand tugging his hair and fingers making their way in his mouth. Fingers covered in lube to be exact…

If he wasn’t so aroused now, he would be giving a dumbfound look as this edible lube tasted oddly like...custard?! Before he could telepathically say anything, River spoke.

“Yes I know. I was surprised they sell lube in this flavor honestly. Figured I’d buy some for you since you seemed to like that flavor so much…”

_ River Song, I could bloody kiss you! _

“Yes, well for now finger sucking will have to do…” she noticed that there was a guard watching what they were doing. More out of pure complete shock. As if they got front row seats to watching femdom porn in the prison cell. Though, one flirty yet equally threatening look caused the guard to walk away out of mix of fear and being turned on. 

_ River...I...I can’t hold it!  _ His penis ejaculation process was trying hard to push more of the sounding device out from his urethra. 

She took notice at the realization that the sounding device was still trapping _almost_ all of his...gametes in even though only a bit of the device was still inside. She gently used her toes to slowly pull the rest out so the penis can ejaculate...whatever the timelord equivalent of sperm...gametes were.

If she didn’t know better, she was convinced that the Doctor’s penis was ejaculating...rather similar to a volcanic eruption. An exaggeration of course as that wouldn’t be a good sign or position at all health-wise. But, she did plan to better be prepared the next time she plans to dominate him in a prison bed. Or any bed. Maybe even try to tap into other pleasure spots as well next time with the other toys she hadn’t used yet on him.

But for now, she could tell the Doctor was a bit exhausted and for a first time receiving sex in...who knows how long honesty. She gradually removed out all the equipment, tossing them aside and then placing the blanket on top of the two of them. “Let’s do it again after I officially leave this place?” 

_ Oh yes! _ He could only let out mumbles as he pulled her closer to him, their noses touching. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok time r̶o̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ give constructive criticism on how to write femdom better. Yes anyone with a penis reading this feel free to let me know if I messed up anywhere cus even though I try to research on, it I am aware I can still sorta get it wrong when it comes to parts I do not have? lol


End file.
